Flames of Love
by John W. Black
Summary: Sam's family is having some financial troubles so they decided to rent out a room to a student. When Sam sees the student, he knows his entire world is about to fall apart.


**Author's Note: Hi I'm John William Black, I hope you like this fic, it's sort of AU because things are a bit different from the canon.**

 **Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters from that show. Rated M for mature, any original characters in this story are created by me, when there's a new character I'll give you the name of the actor who I see playing said character.**

* * *

 **I**

Sam was in his room, playing his favorite game, Star Wars Battlefront 2, he was about to headshot a stormtrooper when his dad knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sam answered pausing his game. He sat up as his father walked in.

"Hey buddy, your mother and I need to talk to you about something we're uh… we're in the kitchen." And with that his dad left. Sam was worried. They weren't doing so well money wise, and his dad was only that awkward when something was wrong. Sam threw on a shirt and walked downstairs to the kitchen. His dad was leaning on the kitchen island and his mom was leaning against the counters. They were in a deep conversation and Sam managed to hear a few things that left him even more worried.

"It can't be that bad, I mean you've talked to the kid right?" His father asked.

"Yes but it's a lot of money! There must be something else going on…" His mom said. Sam cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Sam! Why don't you sit down?" His father asked, now Sam was worried. His father's unusual hesitance, the fact that he'd asked him to sit down, it was all very strange. "You know we haven't been good on money," Sam was going to interrupt his father but Dwight stopped him, "Your mother and I know that you want to get a job to help us but we want you to focus on school, so we…"

"We decided to rent the office to a student from Washington. He'll be staying with us for two years, until he finishes High School". Finished Mary. Sam couldn't for the love of god see what the problem was. Hell he'd probably even get a new friend! He gave his parents a confused look and his mom explained. "We don't have money to turn the office into a bedroom so you two will be sharing for a while." Mary took a break, waiting for Sam's response. He'd do anything to help his family, anything. He wanted to look for a job but his parents wouldn't let him so if he had to share a bed with a stranger then so be it.

"Okay." Was all Sam said.

"Are you okay with everything?" His dad wasn't fully convinced.

"Yes I am." Sam said firmly. "I said I would do anything to help you guys and if this is it the so be it!" Mary and Dwight hugged their son. They were incredibly proud of the young man they'd raised. Dwight knew that there was still something missing, but he wasn't sure if Sam would have the courage to tell them and that broke his heart. It was like his son didn't trust him, or his wife.

"You'll have to clean your room and we have to talk to the twins." Mary sighed. The younger members of the Evans' family could be a handful.

"We talked to the kid's parents and they seemed _nice_." Sam noticed the way mom said nice but he didn't give any thought to it. "Blaine, that's his name, was very kind and polite, he even offered to sleep in a sleeping bag after we explained our little issue…" Mary turned around and bit her lip. She could be a good liar when the need be, just like any other mother, but sometimes she spoke too much.

"He didn't find it weird that he was going to share a bed with a stranger?" Sam asked.

"He understood and since he didn't want to be an inconvenience to you and I wouldn't let him sleep in a sleeping bag, sharing a bed with you was the settlement we came to." Mary explained, remembering the afternoon she met Blaine and his mom.

 **Flashback:**

Mary entered "Risk", the most expensive hotel in Ohio, she asked for direction to the restaurant and the employee took her there. She saw Blaine and Mrs. Anderson sitting by a window. The boy wasn't facing his mother and as Mary got closer, the tension between them became obvious.

"Good afternoon, Mary Evans, pleasure to meet you." Mary announced her presence and extended her hand to the red haired woman, who was sipping her espresso.

"Good afternoon, Andreia Anderson, this is my son Blaine and the pleasure is ours." The woman shook Mary's hand. She was polite, but cold. "I understand you have a room to rent?"

"Well yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, there are some issues with the room." Mary started. They'd placed the ad yesterday and they weren't expecting a response within a few hours.

"Unimportant." Said Mrs. Anderson, interrupting Mary. "State your price and m assistant will do the rest."

"Excuse me?" Mary was shocked, offended. But Mrs. Anderson ignored her, getting up and answering her phone

"Apologies for my mom's attitude. She's a bitch." Blaine said. Mary was speechless. "They want to get rid of my because I'm gay." Blaine explained nonchalant, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I… I don't…" Mary's anger towards Mrs. Anderson was starting to take over her.

"Mrs. Evans if you're not comfortable with it, it's fine. I don't mean to be a burden to anyone." Blaine told her. Mary looked at the boy and she felt something strange. That primitive, maternal instinct that was rooted in her. She felt the need to protect this lonely, defenseless cub.

"You wouldn't be a burden Blaine, and I wouldn't be doing this is my family didn't need it." Mary assured him, "As I was trying to say to you mother, we don't have the room ready yet. We placed the ad yesterday so we weren't expecting an answer so quickly." She explained, trying to figure out a way to help Blaine.

"I can sleep in a sleeping bag, I really don't mean to bother anyone." Blaine said after Mary muttered something to herself.

"Nonsense!" Mary replied. She looked over to where Mrs. Anderson was, still talking on her phone. "You can have my son's room, he's a junior in high school too."

"No way Mrs. Evans!" Blaine refused. Mary was both touched by the boy's kindness and annoyed.

"Fine! Then you're sharing." Mary gave in. She saw Blaine's reluctance, "It's just for a month Blaine, then you can move into the spare room."

"Okay. Ask for three hundred thousand a year, plus expenses covered." Mary's eyes bulged at Blaine's suggestion. "Trust me."

The two continued to chat for the next hour. Blaine explained what had happened with his parents and Mary told him about her family and their home. Mrs. Anderson came back and apologized with "Business never stops."

"So, how much?" Mrs. Anderson asked, not look up from her phone.

"Three hundred thousand a year plus expenses covered." Mary glanced at Blaine who gave her a thumbs up. Mrs. Anderson said nothing and simply wrote down the amount on her phone.

"Tomorrow there'll be an envelop in your mailbox with all the legal documentation and my assistant's number in case you need anything. When can you take him?" Mrs. Anderson asked, lifting her head from her phone to look at Mary. Mary clenched her jaw, she wanted to slap some sense into Mrs. Anderson.

"Today's the ninth so… The fifteenth of August." She answered.

"Blaine will be there at six pm and that's all." Mrs. Anderson got up and extended her hand to Mary. Mary got up too and shook the woman's hand. The red haired woman said her goodbyes and started to walk away and Blaine got up to follow his mother. Mary stopped him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Good luck Blaine, I'll see you on friday."

"Thank you Mrs. Evans." Blaine replied with a smile.

"It's Mary." The older woman corrected him. Blaine laughed, said one last goodbye and rushed to catch his mother.

 **Present:**

"Mom?" Sam called, bringing Mary out of her trance. "When is he coming?"

"This friday at six." Dwight answered, noticing how his wife seemed lost in her thoughts. "That means you have five days to clean your room." He said reading Sam's mind like a charm.

"Damn…" The blond boy laughed. He went up to his room with the intention of cleaning it, but when he saw the paused game, the scope perfectly line with the stormtrooper's head, he couldn't resist.

When he finished the game, Sam turned off his playstation and glanced at what would be a tiresome battle. There were clothes scattered all around, comic books on the floor, his desk looked like a junkyard, with books and soda cans piled on top of each other, his closet was an unorganized mess filled with crap. Sam sighed. ' _This is going to take a while…'_. So what's the best thing one can do when they have to clean their room? Run downstairs while stripping into your underwear, grab your little siblings and jump into the pool because the floor is going to turn into lava. So that's what Sam did. Their house had a great backyard, bought in a time where money wasn't a problem.

He was playing with the twins in the pool, when his mom opened the glass door that gave access to the back porch and placed a plate full of steaks on the table. Sam got the twins out of the pool and dried them and himself before he went to help his mom with dinner. Twenty minutes later the Evans were eating dinner outside and enjoyed the beautiful, hot summer night. Once they finished eating, Mary started to talk to the twins.

"Stevie, Stacey, you two know that we have been short on money don't you?"

"Yes!" Answered the twins, "We know that Sammy wanted to get a job, but you wouldn't let him because he has to focus on school!" Added Stevie with excitement in his voice. Sam smiled at his younger brother.

"Well, and because of that, we had to find another way to make more money so we're renting a room to a student that's the same age as your brother Sam." Mary explained. "He's really nice and you two have to promise me that you'll be good!"

"We promise mommy!"

"Alright, why don't you go get some ice-cream?" Mary told them. In a slip of a second the twins flew inside. ' _Now comes the real talk'_ Sam thought. "Sam I know it's strange to have someone you don't know sleeping in your bed but Blaine is really nice and we need the money if we want to stay in Lima." And there it was again, Sam had already assured them that it was fine and he did it again.

"I've told you guys, I don't have a problem with it, I want to stay in Lima. And how much are they paying us anyone?" Sam asked them, feeling frustrated. He knew his parents were hiding something, he just didn't know what.

"Five thousand dollars." Dwight lied. Sam couldn't ignore it anymore,they were hiding something big. Who pays that much to put their son in Lima, Ohio?

"Okay what are you two hiding?!" Sam asked, sounding a bit harsher than he'd planned.

"He's gay…" Mary answered. Sam was a bit shocked. Not because Blaine was gay but… Well, nothing.

"Oh… So that's why" Sam asked, Mary simply nodded. ' _Shit… That's harsh'_. "I'm cool, you guys know I'm not homophobic, and we need the money." Mary sighed and hugged Sam, but Dwight was not as convinced as she was and he had his _reasons_.

"It's just for a month, after that we should have enough money to remodel the office." Dwight announced with that look that made Sam feel very uncomfortable. He knew why, he just, ignored it.

There was some noise in the kitchen, Mary sighed and got up, bracing herself for what she was sure was going to be a pool of ice-cream on the kitchen floor. Sam got up and grabbed the trays and dishes, he took them to the kitchen, where he found his mother mopping the floor.

"I'll do the dished." He offered. Dwight grabbed some cookie dough and poured it onto a tray. There was an awkward silence between them, only broken by the sound of dishes being put on the dishwasher, or Dwight checking the oven. Sam got lost in his thoughts, he sure hopped this guy wasn't… ' _No Sam, don't go there!'_ He bit his tongue and did all he could to not think about it, and he didn't. Maybe he was getting better? Maybe this would go away…

After he finished the dishes Sam went to get the twins and he took them to the living room, knowing that his parents wanted to talk to the twins, ' _Cookies and tea works every time.'_. He picked up his guitar and Stacey started jumping on the couch with excitement.

"Are you going to sing for us Sammy?! Are you? Please, please, please Sammy!" the little girl couldn't say no to those eyes. Stacey always got the best of him.

"Hm let me see... _We've got a long way to go."_ And with that Sam started singing their favorite song from Mulan. Mary peaked into the living room and with a smile she walked into the living room, carrying a plate full of cookies and a teapot in the other, her husband followed behind her, carrying mugs and milk. Mary sat in the couch and watch the interaction between her children. It was so beautiful, so perfect… ' _I hope bringing Blaine into our house doesn't ruin this harmony.'_ There was a tiny voice in her head telling her this was a bad idea. ' _Blaine is wonderful but… What am I thinking?! We need the money. It will pay the house, college… And above all Blaine needs someone!'_.

When they finished the song the twins flung themselves at the plate of cookies and Sam poured some tea onto a mug, adding a bit of milk to it. ' _What if he's… What if I… No! I cannot!'_ Sam kicked himself mentally for even considering such scenario.

"Now you two have to be more careful with what you do." Mary said to the twins, "Be polite and respect Blaine's privacy!" She knew this wouldn't do much, but she still had a tiny bit of hope that her eight year old children would understand… A very tiny bit.

"What your mom means is that you can't keep running into everyone's room without knocking!" Dwight explained. That had created some very embarrassing situation for both Sam and his parents.

"Like that time you were hugging mom in bed and making a lot of noise?" Stevie asked in all his innocence. Sam laughed so much that he started crying and his stomach ached, but then Stacey had to say something.

"Or that time Sam was on his computer making weird noises?" Sam's face turned red like a tomato, he heard his mother burst out into uncontrollable laughter, and his dad whispered, "Touché, buddy, touché." After they all calmed down, Mary went through the rules again before she took the kids up to get them ready for bed. As Sam brushed his teeth and crawled to bed, the same questions kept plaguing his mind.

"This will go away…" Sam said to the emptiness of his bedroom.

The sun was barely up when Sam rolled out of his bed and went through his normal routine, 100 pushups, 100 sit-ups, shower, and breakfast for the family. "He always cooked breakfast because he was the first one to wake up. ' _Tuesday, three days until Blaine arrives. Alright pancakes, eggs, bacon, orange juice, coffee and toast. The usual stuff.'_ He prepared the meal and like every other day he'd pick what to eat while he cooked. Today he went for eggs and bacon, he'd need the protein if he was going to clean his room, which he really should.

"Morning!" Greeted the blond as his mom walked into the kitchen in her morning zombie mode.

"I still don't know how you do it." Mary said, shaking her head. She sat down and Sam served her some coffee and toast. "When you were little you used to wake up at four am every single day, it was hell."

Sam laughed and put a plate of pancakes on the table, "Where's dad?" he asked.

"Right here." Dwight replied, "And I've got two pancake eaters ready to devour a whole plate of them!" He placed Stacey on the ground and Stevie jumped from his back. They ran to the delicious plate of pancakes and Dwight sat in front of the plate of bacon and eggs. Mary was starting to lose her morning zombieness and she started to talk about, what was known as hell, or as she called them, "chores".

"My vacation started on Monday and it ends on the twenty eighth, it's plenty of time to get Blaine used to _this_." Mary said gesturing to her surroundings. She worked as a nurse at a local clinic, she liked working there but the paycheck could be better, nonetheless she was grateful that at least she had job. "Now you're all going to help for the next three days, Blaine arrives Friday at six and I want this house to be spotless!" There were whimpers all around the table, "I don't care you're all helping! Kids, go clean your room! Sam you've got to clean your room, do the yard work and your bathroom. Dwight you clean our room, the office, our bathroom and the kids' bathroom and. I'll do the kitchen, living room, the pantry and I'll have to get some stuff for the office bathroom."

After breakfast was over they all went to their tiresome tasks of cleaning and mowing the lawn, Sam liked to do this, he found it relaxing, his mind was clear from the questions that usually plagued him, ' _What is wrong with me?! This shouldn't be happening! Not to me…'_ He told himself countless times to keep said questions from his mind.

He was finishing up the lawn when he got a text from Puck asking him if he wanted to hang out tomorrow.

 **Sam:** Can't chores for the next 3 days :s

 **Puck:** Fuck bro I'm bored as shit. Are you coming to Santana's party?

 **Sam:** Dunno, we have an exchange student on friday.

 **Puck:** ?

 **Sam:** I'll call you later

Puck was a cool guy. One of Sam's closest friends at McKinley, well there was Santana but things were awkward between them. Anyways, he and Puck grew closer after Kurt's death, Kurt was Finn's brother-in-law, he was bullied to death by a kid called Karofsky, that was by Kurt's words, a neanderthal. Finn turned into a major douchebag with his brother's death, and Puck got tired of his shit, so he started hanging out with Sam. The blond finished the yard work and he went upstairs to his bathroom for a nice cold shower. He undressed and got under the cold water, his hands travelled up and down his muscular body. His hands went down on his abs, until he reached his cock. Sam released a moan of pleasure as he squeezed his hardening member. He rested his left arm on the shower wall, water running down his back, right hand moving faster and faster, sharp quick moans escaped from his mouth as he got closer and closer to climax. He bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan as the results of his climax spread on the shower wall. He finished showering, dried off and fell onto bed.

"Sam?! Dinner is ready!" Sam woke up and he took a minute to wake up, he was lying naked on his bed, the dusk light illuminated his room. Sam got up and grabbed a pair of sweat-shorts and a t-shirt. Dinner was uneventful, Stevie and Stacey kept talking about all the toys they found while "cleaning" their room. Sam was quiet, too quiet in Mary's opinion.

Mary and Dwight were doing the dishes when she decided to confront her husband. "Sam's been acting weird, do you know what's up with him?" she asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Well he's going to have a stranger sleeping in his bed, I think anybody would be weirded out about that…" Dwight replied. He knew his wife knew more than she was letting out. The way she tried to be so casual. Mary glanced at her husband and she could see right through him, Dwight had always been a terrible liar.

"I mean he's been acting weird since we left Boston." Mary told him, and Dwight knew there was no point in lying, so he told her about his suspicions.

In the following, Sam went down to the kitchen to cook breakfast but he found his mom already doing it.

"Mom, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, his mother never woke up before eight am on her vacation.

"Nothing, couldn't sleep very well." She replied not looking at Sam. She was disappointed to say the least. She had failed her son, and that crushed her.

After breakfast Sam had to help the twins clean their room because god knows those two aren't capable of cleaning their room without getting distracted by their toys every five minutes, then he started cleaning his room and he wasn't even halfway done when his mom called him for dinner.

Thursday was spent scrubbing the bathroom, organizing his clothe and cleaning every surface in his room. By the end of the day he was so tired he fell into bed without taking a shower. His dream was _enjoyable_ , but now, as the cold water ran down his back, he was hating himself for it ' _It felt so good, but… I can't'_

"Morning! Ready for the big day?" His dad asked as he entered the kitchen and the smell of bacon and eggs invaded his nose.

"Why would it be a big day?" Sam asked, placing the plate of pancakes on the isle, as he heard the noise coming from upstairs.

"Well you're going to have a stranger sleeping in your room, on your bed… It has to weird you out a bit." Sam rolled his eyes and ignored his father's comment. He didn't feel like getting into an argument this early in the morning. What did his father want? A reaction from him? ' _Well that's not going to happen!'_ The kids came running down the stair, hugging Sam and their father before they devoured the plate of pancakes. Mary came down after them. She kissed Sam's cheek and hugged him tighter than usual. Dwight had noticed how weird she'd been acting and he confronted her about it.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Sam put some clean sheets on his bed and he spent the rest of the day sunbathing by the pool. Around five he went upstairs to shower and get dressed. ' _T-shirt and some shorts, this should do it!'_

"Sam! Come down, Blaine should be here any minute!" Sam got up from his bed and made his way down stairs, _slowly_ … _Very slowly_. ' _Take it easy Sam. Everything will be fine I just… I just hope he isn't cute'_ .

The doorbell rang, his mom opened the door and Sam quickly learned that he was wrong… ' _So wrong!'_.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think.**  
 **I hope you had a wonderful day,**

 **JWB**


End file.
